Lightweight
by SSA-MitchsenKarmy
Summary: Brittany is the only one that knows the soft caring side to Santana. She wants to prove to the glee club what Santana is really like. She uses songs Santana has sung on her phone to prove her point. Mainly about Santana and Brittany.


Summary: Brittany is the only one that knows the soft caring side to Santana. She wants to prove to the glee club what Santana is really like. She uses songs Santana has sung on her phone to prove her point. Mainly about Santana and Brittany.

Need to know: Things from my story "Is It All Over." The story takes place before the tribute. It show how they chose the songs. You don't have to read it to read this but you don't have to read it.

Brittany slowly waled to the choir room with Santana by her side.

"Hey San."

"Yeah Britt."

"Why do you only act soft and nice around me?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I just want the glee club to see the real you."

"Your right they should see the real me."

"How can we show them though. I don't have ant ideas."

"Do you have the songs I send you and the ones you recorded?"

"Yeah I would never get rid of any of them. Why?"

"Well, tell the story about some of them."

"Your right, but what about the sad ones. You know the shooting and 'the accident'."

"We can play those. I might end end up leaving though. Just don't tell them about 'the accident'."

Santana and Brittany walk to the choir room and walk over to Mr. Shue.

"Hey."

"Yeah girls."

"I have an idea. I want to play some things on my phone to show the glee club Santana's soft caring side."

"Is Santana okay with this?" He said directing his question at Santana with a pointed glare.

"Yeah its fine. I helped her come up with the idea on how to show them."

"Okay. Whats the idea?"

"When Brittany broke up with Artie I sang a song to her to show her how I felt I did the same thing many times after that. She has some about the shooting to. We want to play some and tell them the stories."

"Okay great idea. I will tell them. Everybody!"

"Yeah Mr. Shue."

"Brittany wants to play some things for you and tell a few stories."

"What are they about?"

"Santana's soft side."

"What soft side?" They say with a laugh.

"Thats why they want to do this. They think you guys deserve to know, and maybe we can find some songs for the tribute."

"Okay ."

"Brittany want to start."

"The songs go back to when Artie and I broke up when he called me is what she sang to me later that week. I recorded it.

The song then started to play.

_For you, there'll be no more crying, For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you, It's alright, _

_I know it's right To you, I'll give the world to you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing, Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before._

_Ohhhhhhh, Ohhhhha_

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before._

"Well that doesn't show much."

"Okay well the next one is after the crap with Finn in the hallway."

"Okay play it." Finn said looking down at his feet.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching tear drops in my hands<br>Only silence as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me?<em>

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_  
><em>And untangle you from me<em>  
><em>Would it make you feel better<em>  
><em>To watch me while I bleed?<em>  
><em>All my windows still are broken<em>  
><em>But I'm standing on my feet<em>

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

_Go run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna stay right here,<em>  
><em>Watch you disappear<em>  
><em>Yeah, oh<em>  
><em>Go run, run, run<em>  
><em>Yeah, it's a long way down<em>  
><em>But I am closer to the clouds up here<em>

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper_  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

"Okay this is getting better."

"Okay do you guys see just a little bit?"

"Not really."

"Okay the next one is after we had a fight and we were broken up for about a week then a thing happened. We got back together without anyone noticing anything."

"WAIT! When did you guys ever brake up?"

"A little while after the Finn crap."

"What was the thing that happend?"

"I can't tell you."

"Okay. Play it."

_Did you forget_  
><em>That I was even alive<em>  
><em>Did you forget<em>  
><em>Everything we ever had<em>  
><em>Did you forget<em>  
><em>Did you forget<em>  
><em>About me<em>

_Did you regret_  
><em>Ever standing by my side<em>  
><em>Did you forget<em>  
><em>What we were feeling inside<em>  
><em>Now I'm left to forget<em>  
><em>About us<em>

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
><em>We were once so strong<em>  
><em>Our love is like a song<em>  
><em>You can't forget it<em>

_So now I guess_  
><em>This is where we have to stand<em>  
><em>Did you regret<em>  
><em>Ever holding my hand<em>  
><em>Never again<em>  
><em>Please don't forget<em>  
><em>Don't forget<em>

_We had it all_  
><em>We were just about to fall<em>  
><em>Even more in love<em>  
><em>Than we were before<em>  
><em>I won't forget<em>  
><em>I won't forget<em>  
><em>About us<em>

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
><em>We were once so strong<em>  
><em>Our love is like a song<em>  
><em>You can't forget it<em>

_Somewhere we went wrong_  
><em>We were once so strong<em>  
><em>Our love is like a song<em>  
><em>You can't forget it<em>  
><em>At all<em>

_And at last_  
><em>All the pictures have been burned<em>  
><em>And all the past<em>  
><em>Is just a lesson that we've learned<em>  
><em>I won't forget<em>  
><em>Please don't forget us<em>

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
><em>Our love is like a song<em>  
><em>But you won't sing along<em>  
><em>You've forgotten<em>  
><em>About us<em>

"Okay I still don't get it."

"Okay. You guys are stupider than me."

"Well what's the next song?"

"This one everybody will be a little sensitive to."

"Okay what's the story?"

"After all the crap that happened in this room and Santana got senthome from the hospita she sent me this."

_Take a breath,Take it deep. _

_'Calm yourself', He says to me If you play, you play for keeps. _

_Take the gun and count to three. _

_Im sweating now, Moving slow, No time to think. _

_My turn to go_

_And you can see my heart beating You can see it through my chest. _

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving. _

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So, just pull the trigger_

_Say a prayer to yourself _

_He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps' _

_And then I get a scary thought_

_That he's here - means he's never lost _

_And you can see my heart beating._

_No, You can see it through my chest. _

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving Know that I must pass this test _

_So, just pull my trigger_

_As my life flashes before my eyes _

_I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise? _

_So many won't get the chance to say good-bye _

_But its too late to think of the value of my life_

_And you can see my heart beating. _

_No, You can see it through my chest. _

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no know that I must pass this test. _

_You can see my heart beating. _

_Oh, You can see it through my chest. _

_I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no know that I must pass this test._

_So, just pull the trigger_

_[sound of taking a breath]_

_[sound of pulling the trigger. Gun shot]_

"Okay that was sad. I see a little now." Some of the glee club members say in tears.

"There is two more about after the shooting."

"Play them."

"One is just her the other I am in and we switch back and forth. They were all her idea though."

"Okay go."

_Some things we don't talk about  
>Rather do without<br>And just hold the smile  
>Falling in and out of love<br>Ashamed and proud of  
>Together all the while<em>

_You can never say never_  
><em>While we don't know when<em>  
><em>But time and time again<em>  
><em>Younger now than we were before<em>

_Don't let me go_  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>

_Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go_

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_  
><em>As far as the eye can see<em>  
><em>Under your command<em>  
><em>I will be your guardian<em>  
><em>When all is crumbling<em>  
><em>To steady your hand<em>

_You can never say never_  
><em>While we don't know when<em>  
><em>Time, time, time again<em>  
><em>Younger now than we were before<em>

_Don't let me go_  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>

_Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_  
><em>We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again<em>

_Don't let me go_  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>

_Don't let me go_  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>

_Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>__Don't let me go_

"There is the first one."

_Do you dream that the world will know your name?  
>So tell me your name<br>Do you care about all the little things  
>or anything at all?<br>I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside  
>I wanna feel<br>I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
>To know I'm alive<br>_

Brittany joins her for the chorus.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying  
>'Cause I don't wanna know<br>If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
>Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming<br>Of angels on the moon  
>Where everyone you know<br>Never leaves too soon  
><em>

Santana's voice fades and Brittany takes the next verse.

_Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
>Tell me do you believe?<br>Do you know, that everyday's the first  
>Of the rest of your life?<em>

They both take the chorus again.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying  
>'Cuase I don't wanna know<br>If I can't see the sun  
>Maybe I should go<br>Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
>Of angels on the moon<br>Where everyone you know  
>Never leaves too soon.<em>

Brittany sings the next verse.

_This is to one last day in the shadows  
>And to know a brother's love<br>This is to New York City angels  
>And the rivers of our blood<br>This is to all of us  
>To all of us<br>_

They both take the chorus again.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying  
>'Cause I don't wanna know<br>If I can't see the sun  
>Maybe I should go<br>Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
>Of angels on the moon<br>Where everyone you know never leaves too soon_

Santana sings the next verse.

_You can tell me all your thoughts  
>About the stars that fill polluted skies<br>And show me where you run to  
>When no one's left to take your side<br>But don't tell me where the road ends  
>'Cause I just don't wanna know<br>No I don't wanna know  
><em>

They both sing the last two lines.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying  
>Don't tell me if I'm dying<br>_

Now the glee club was in tears thinking about what they went through, and how hard everything was for Santana after her surgery. She even passed out walking into this room.

"Do you get it now?"

"I think I need two more examples."

"Okay I only have two more I am allowed to show you all."

"Okay what's the story on this song?"

"This was after the Artie thing to. Like 'Songbird'."

_And who would have thought  
>That a cutie pie just like you<br>Would have anything to do  
>With a smelly dude like me<br>I find it hard to believe_

_And who would have thought_  
><em>That you ever would have<em>  
><em>Kissed my cheek<em>  
><em>In your backyard<em>  
><em>on your trampoline that night<em>  
><em>I never put up a fight<em>

_And I know that you're all shook up_  
><em>From a terrible relationship<em>  
><em>He broke your heart<em>  
><em>Yeah, he tore you in to pieces<em>  
><em>But I promise you dear<em>  
><em>I'll never touch you like he did<em>

_So baby, please take my hand_  
><em>And you'll never be alone again<em>

_And every single time I look in to your eyes_  
><em>I see a little bit more sunshine<em>  
><em>I feel a little bit more like me<em>  
><em>Instead of who I turned out to be<em>  
><em>I wouldn't trade it for a thing<em>  
><em>Could I call you my baby?<em>

_And I know that you're all shook up_  
><em>From a terrible relationship<em>  
><em>He broke your heart<em>  
><em>Yeah, he tore you in to pieces<em>  
><em>But I promise you dear<em>  
><em>I'll never touch you like he did<em>

_So baby, please take my hand_  
><em>And you'll never be alone again<em>  
><em>Cause I know he broke your heart<em>  
><em>But I'll love you 'til the end<em>

_So baby, please take my hand_  
><em>And you'll never be alone again<em>

_So baby, please take my hand_  
><em>And you'll never be alone again<em>

_So baby, please take my hand_  
><em>And you'll never be alone again<em>

"Okay I understand that one. What's the last one?"

"This one was just a random song she sent me after we officialy started dating and were out."

"Okay play it."

_The slightest words you said  
>Have all gone to my head<br>I hear angels sing in your voice  
>When you pull me close<br>Feelings I've never known  
>They mean everything<br>And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
><em>Light in your eyes I can't even speak<em>  
><em>Do you even know how you make me weak<em>

_I'm a lightweight_  
><em>Better be careful what you say<em>  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>  
><em>I'm a lightweight<em>  
><em>Easy to fall, easy to break<em>  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>

_Make a promise, please_  
><em>You'll always be in reach<em>  
><em>Just in case I need<em>  
><em>You're there when I call<em>  
><em>This is all so new<em>  
><em>Seems too good to be true<em>  
><em>Could this really be<em>  
><em>A safe place to fall<em>

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
><em>Light in your eyes I can't even speak<em>  
><em>Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?<em>

_I'm a lightweight_  
><em>Better be careful what you say<em>  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>  
><em>I'm a lightweight<em>  
><em>Easy to fall, easy to break<em>  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling down<em>

_Drowned in your love_  
><em>It's almost all too much<em>  
><em>Handle with care<em>  
><em>Say you'll be there<em>

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_  
><em>Better be careful what you say<em>  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>  
><em>I'm a lightweight<em>  
><em>Easy to fall, easy to break<em>  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart, oh<em>  
><em>Falling apart<em>

"Okay I see it all now."

"Well do you **understand **now?"

"Yeah I do. I think we all do. I also think we have two songs for you two to sing for the tribute." Mr. Shue said.

"What two?"

"I want Santana to sing 'Never Say Never' by The Fray and Brittany and her to sing 'Angels On The Moon' by Thriving Ivory together."

"Santana do you think you can do it? I know it was hard for you to sing those songs." Brittany said in a soft caring voice.

"I don't know. I think I can. I might freak out a little before, but I think I can do it."

"Good. We still need one more song for the tribute though."

"I think we should sing 'Russian Roulette'. It shows some of what we all went through during the shooting."

"Good idea. There are our songs for the tribute. I also think we all think about Santana in a new way now?"

"Yeah I think we all do."

AN:The story 'Don't Forget' Is a spin off on why the song was sent to Brittany from Santana. Why she can't tell them the whole story and what happened.


End file.
